


Postcard From New Jersey

by Avengers_WatchYourLanguage



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, H50, Humor, New Jersey, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams Friendship, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_WatchYourLanguage/pseuds/Avengers_WatchYourLanguage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick oneshot of McDanno.</p>
<p>Danny and Steve is visiting Danny's family in New Jersey and they go to a souvenir shop. And we all know they can't do anything without arguing, so here it is! Another McDanno argument!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcard From New Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back. It's already posted on both Wattpad and Fanfiction.net, but I really felt like posting it here as well, mostly because I want to start posting stories here, so I'll start with the only one I'm finished with xD
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!

Danny walked into the little corner shop, Steve following in his heels. The bell up top sounded as the door opened and they both stepped in. 

“Danno?” Steve asked, a confused face on. “Danno, what are we doing in a… Souvenir shop…?” He frowned, throwing one of his hands up, the other brushing past the doorframe. 

“I’m just gonna get something, ‘kay,” Danny answered, already annoyed with his partner. He stuffed his hands down in his pockets and continued walking straight ahead towards the back of the shop. He then turned around and pointed one finger up in the air as he spoke. “And don’t call me Danno.” 

“Sure thing, Danno.” A broad smile on the Commander’s face appeared after his well thought tease to the blonde man. Danny put back his hand in his pocket and rolled his eyes, body going with them as he turned back to whatever he was going to get. “Seriously though! What can a man from Jersey possibly wanna get from a souvenir store in New Jersey? You’ve lived here your whole life, pal!” he continued, watching Danny’s movements with precise. 

“Not all my life, Steven. Six years ago, I moved across the sea to the tiny little island of O’ahu to be closer to my daughter, okay. And not only do I get shot at every second of my day, but my car blew up a few years ago. Remember, because you, mister, let a group of terrorists take my car!” Danny spoke, hands flying everywhere, somehow helping him speak and explain his, what he thought, miserable life in paradise. 

“Danny, I had to! Okay, they would have killed Catherine!” he shouted back in a somewhat low voice, not to drag to much attention to them. 

“Yeah. No, I’m sorry. ‘Kay, I know. But they blew up my post card so I’m getting a new one.” he said as he stopped at the postcard stand and started spinning it around to see them all. Steve raised his eyebrows and stared at his partner. 

“You’re- you’re getting a post card? I sat in a taxi for twenty minutes, listening to you and how much you hate Hawaii and wanna move back, just so you could get a postcard?!” His eyes were big as they were focused on the side of the detective’s face. Danny stopped spinning the stand around for a quick moment.

“Yeah.” he said, nodding and continuing around, checking every postcard that said ‘New Jersey’ on it. 

“What is wrong with you?” Steve responded, throwing his arms in front of him as if showing something, at the same time leaning forward slightly.

“Wha-what’s wrong with me?!” The blonde man was now holding a card in his hand as he turned to face his boss. “Says the man who can kill a man in a hundred different ways! Huh? You’re asking me that? I’m gonna tell you what’s wrong with me… Okay, what’s wrong with me is that I willingly work with you every day of the year!” he said, throwing up both his hands in the air. “I wake up every morning, knowing that you will do something stupid and have one of us nearly killed, okay?! That’s what’s wrong with me!” 

Steve stared at his partner, feeling a smile creeping in the corners of his mouth. “Are you sensitive now?” Danny rolled his eyes.

“I’m not sensitive! Steven.” He stepped away from the stand and walked towards the pay desk, picking up his wallet on the way. “Okay, I just don’t like getting shot at everywhere I go. That’s it.” He stopped midway and faced Steve again, holding up the card to show him. The picture was black and white with tall buildings, lights in almost every window. On the bottom it said ‘New Jersey’ in cursive. “You want one too?” he asked out of the blue as if forgetting his little rant just a few seconds ago. 

Steve reached out to the card, grabbing it in one of his hands and looking down at it. He furrowed his brows again and looked up.

“What is it now?” Danny asked in a very annoyed voice. 

“You’re gonna get a postcard that doesn’t have any colour? Of all of them, you’re taking the one that is the least interesting?” 

Danny licked his lips before answering. “Do you have to question everything I do? I like the classic look of it. Deal with it!” Steve grinned at the words, or more exactly, the word. Classic… A laugh escaped his lips.

“Classic look, huh? So what’s so wrong with my Marquis then, Daniel?” 

“It’s not classic, it’s junk!” The hot-tempered blonde shouted, leaning forward to set his statement. The tall brown haired man rolled his eyes, giving up. He could try, but no matter how wrong his partner had, Danny would win the argument. So instead he changed the subject. 

“Would you just pay already?” He pointed at the desk a few feet in front of him and the cashier staring at them with a wide smile on her face. Danny answered with a nod and walked up to the red haired woman behind the desk and put the card in front of them. He reached into his wallet pulling out two dollar bills. 

“1,20 please.” she said as she wrote something on the machine. The blonde reach forward with the two dollars. 

“Keep it.” he smiled. He grabbed the card and waited for the receipt to be handed to him. 

“You don’t like Hawaii?” she asked giving him the piece of paper. Danny gave her a smile as he answered. 

“No, I don’t.” He ran three fingers over his forehead. “Sorry about that.” She held up a hand in the air as if protecting herself. 

“No, it’s fine. It doesn’t get very exciting in here.” She laughed. 

“Lucky…” the detective said somewhat under his breath. “Try hanging with this guy. You’ll be glad if you get through half the day without dying.” he pointed his thumb behind him towards where he thought Steve was. 

“Hey! You love hanging with me, Danno.” Steve said from the back, poking his head over the shorter man’s shoulder. 

“Don’t make me arrest you!” Danny swirled around, hitting his partner’s upper arm. “I hate you.” He started walking back towards the door they came in from. Steve looked at the amused cashier and shook his head, a smug smile on his face. 

“He loves me.” 

“I hate you and your little island and everything that has to do with it!” he shouted back before opening the door. “Thank you, ma’am.” he said smiling, then turning his attention to Steve. “Steve, come on. My mom’s waiting for us. Dinner’s ready.” And he was out the door. Steve grinned.

“I’m so sorry about him. Er.. Thanks.” he said, then rushed out the door, knowing his partner very well could take his own cab back to the house, leaving Steve without money.” 

The cashier stood smiling at her spot in the store, wondering what had just happened in her little shop.


End file.
